wander_over_yonder_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander Over Yonder Fanon Wiki
S.P.C. (Tv Series) S.P.C. is an American sitcom that follows to cops who fight against bad people. On November 15, 2013, Kristoff105 decided to add a christmas episode of S.P.C. It is set to premiere THURSDAY DECEMBER 12, 2013. On December 30, 2013, Kristoff105 renewed S.P.C. for a second season. On February 9, 2014, Kristoff105 and FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. A total of 6 seasons will be within' the series. S.P.C. stands for Super Protective Cops. As of February 20, 2014, 12 episodes have aired. Series Overview Season 1: (2013/14) Season 2: (2014/15) Kristoff105 renewed the series for a second season on December 30, 2013. Season 3 FanonChannel wanted to cancell the series, but creator Kristoff105 decided to keep the show going until it's 6th season, so the FanonChannel's hoster Mike Wizall agreed to keep the show running til' it's 6th season. Dino-Man Dino-Man is an American Animated Comedy and family sitcom created by Kristoff105. The series will consist 24 episodes on its first season. This series follows Dino-Man, a strong brave 26 year old man who strives to keep his family safe. Dave: The imature, but calm 12 year old, and is also the son of Dino-Man. Pearl: mature and a nieve 12 year old who strives to do her best in life. Marie: a strong and calm 26 year old mother in the family. On January 21, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a 24 episode second season. The second season debuted on October 8, 2014. On December 4, 2014, a third season was ordered for the series, the third season will consist 26 episodes. On an interview with FanonChannel's Directors and creators and network, the third season is its final. As of July 2, 2014, 20 episodes have aired. Series Overview Season 1: (2013/14) Season 2: (2014/15) On January 21, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a 30 episode second season. "Fright Night", is the only episode without a double. Season 3: (2016) Martha Speaks Continues The continuation will have 40 episodes. The Show will now follow Dino-Man, and Dog With a Blog. The series will be on hiatus in Fall 2014 and will come back in January 2015. Episodes The Amazing World of Gumball Fanon Episodes The Amazing World of Gumball Fanon Episodes is an American Animated sitcom created by Vincent Vanwallis. The series debuted on May 11, 2012. The series started airing on Tuesdays on January 7, 2014. On September 6, 2012, the series was renewed for a second season. The series second season will have a one-hour episode. On April 3, 2013, the series was picked up for a third season. On March 18, 2014, the series was picked up for a fourth season. The series might have a fifth season if they don't have a 2.0 million views or less. Series Overview Season 1: (2012/13) Season 2: (2013/14) On September 6, 2012, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. Season 3: (2014) On April 3, 2013, the series was renewed for a third season. This season will debut on May 9, 2014. This season will consist 24 episodes. Season 4 On March 18, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a fourth season, this season will consist 30 episodes. Brothers vs. Sisters Brothers vs. Sisters is an american sitcom created by Kris Walls. The series will premiere on October 17, 2014 at 9/8c after Jessie Jessie. On January 2, 2015, a second season was ordered for the series. The second season will consist another 13 episodes. The second season will premiere in October 2015. Series Overview Season 1: (2014/15) Season 2: (2016) Category:Browse